Death in a messed up family
by fairychix26
Summary: I want to hate you so much-Gaz, Please Gaz come back-Dib, But your daughter is dead-Prof Membrane, But she wasted her own greatness-Zim, - Gaz kills her self the first part is a letter and her final thoughts then everyone else finds out T for Death
1. Goodbye

IMPORTANT

AN – _thoughts_

Dib speeking durring other people's parts

**Gaz's note and the computer speaking**

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe you<strong>

**You took my word**

**After everything that's happened**

**You would so willing believe that I was going to dance class**

**I thought you were observant**

**I mean you saw Zim for what he was**

**Oh that's right**

**You care about Zim**

**You never cared for me**

**Dad was never home**

**Then when mom left I had no one**

**You ask why I am absorbed in my game**

**When I don't answer it is because I can't hurt you**

**Even after you abandoned me I can't stop caring about you**

**You forget who I am**

**But I?**

**I never forget that you are my brother**

**I love you**

**Even though it doesn't seem so**

**I really do**

**But I am absorbed because I can't stop loving you**

**I want to hate you**

**I mean you care more for an alien then your own little sister**

**You're in love with him aren't you?**

**I want to hate you so much**

**But you are all I have left**

**So I want to hate you**

**But I keep loving you**

**And because I can't hate you I hate the rest of the world**

**But you believed me**

**I told you lies all year**

**Went and got drunk at parties**

**I even did drugs**

**I've been hurting other children too**

**Oh and I slept around**

**You didn't even pay attention then**

**You just followed Zim around**

**So I can't keep doing this**

**I hate the world**

**Dib you are so stupid**

**Why would I take a dance class with people I hate?**

**There is no dance class**

**But there is a knife**

**I made sure you won't come looking for me till it is too late**

**I will be dead ten minutes from now**

**It is finally over**

**I did it**

**I am gone**

**I finally beat you Dib**

**You can't make me stay**

_No_

_Why_

_Why do I feel this way?_

_I – I don't want to die_

_Dib save me_

_Dib I don't hate you_

_Someone save me_

_I was wrong_

_I – I want to live_

_Please Dib_

_Come home early_

_Z – Zim let Dib go_

_Someone, anyone save me_

_I planed this too well_

_No one is here_

_And Dib won't be home in time_

_I was stupid_

_I want my life back_

_Please someone help_

_Mom? Is that you?_

_No I have to hold on_

_I want to live_

"R – r – robots…"

* * *

><p>"Gaz?"<p>

"Gaz I'm home"

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Gaz – oh no what did you do?"

"GAZ!"

"No you can't be dead

Y – y – you were at dance

That's what you said

You said a friend had invited you

I was so excited for you

I never had friends but you

You could fit in

Why Gaz, why?

I – I loved you

I should have paid attention to you

I – I'm sorry

I wish I had been here for you

Gaz please forgive me

I – I will try to do better if you just come back

Please Gaz come back

I'll miss you"

* * *

><p>"Kids I'm home"<p>

"I finished the cure I was working on"

"Do you want to go out together"

"Kids where are you?"

"Dib? Gaz?"

"Son what have you done to your sister?"

"N – nothing dad she killed herself"

"Son I knew you were crazy

But I never expected this

How could you do this?

She all we have left of your mother"

_Oh May I'm so sorry I let him take care of her_

_He was supposed to keep her safe_

_But your daughter is dead_

_May, please forgive me_

"Dib come with me NOW"

"Where are we going dad?"

"I'm locking you up so you can't hurt anyone else"

"Dad no, I didn't do it I promise"

"Son I can't deal with this"

"Dad please believe me

She must have left a note I'll check her room"

"No son you will come with me you will not cause anymore trouble"

"Dad let go of me please

Please…"

* * *

><p><strong>Master there is an incoming transmission<strong>

"Computer put it on the screen"

"Zim? Zim are you there?

I can't see anything so I'm just gonna keep talking and hopefully you will receive this

Zim my sister killed herself and my dad blames me I've been put in the mental hostiple

Please save me I can't stay here

Zim I – I love you

I tried to say it earlier but got afraid you would hate me

We've come so far since we were in 7th grade

And I love you

Please help me

Please…

No get away I'm not crazy

I'm not

Noooooooooooooooo"

…

**Transmission ended**

_Dib – the Dib monkey loves me?_

_I have to help and his sister killed herself_

_Why would a human do that?_

_Why would anyone do that?_

_To kill one's self is to admit weakness_

_The Gaz human was not weak_

_She was scary even to me THE GREASTEST INVADER IN THE WORLD!_

_Stupid humans they are so stupid_

_She could have been great_

_But she wasted her own greatness_

_Stupid humans_

* * *

><p>AN - okay so this was day one if you like it please review. I tried to font it for who was talking now we will see if FF keeps it this way. So this will maybe be a multi chapter I haven't decided yet but your reviews will help. I have only written one-shots in the past so what do you guys think? That's it please give me your thoughts.<p>

Luv,

Fairy Girl

PS - FF got rid of the fonts so i used the top key


	2. Eight Years Later

AN: this is all thoughts this time, just in case it isn't clear who is thinking it goes in this order: narrator – Zim – Dib – Gir – Iggins – narrator – Membrane – Iggins – Dib – Zim – narrator

* * *

><p>Eight years later and everyone has their own thoughts<p>

* * *

><p>I guess humans are stupid but so is the almighty Zim<p>

I miss her

I only saw her a few times in passing

Oh how she tortured the Dib-stink

But I can't get rid of this feeling

It isn't something I am familiar with

I feel it every time I think of her

The stupid human who threw away her greatness

The dib stink has been living with me for eight years

Ever since his father sent him to that horrible place

The Dib-stink and I have become friends

(We might be more someday for I know he loves me)

It was all because of her death

Most days I can't even remember her name

Except today on the anniversary of her death

Gaz that was her name

I hate this feeling it gets worse on this day I wish it would go away

* * *

><p>Gaz<p>

I miss you Gaz

I live with Zim now

You would be amazed

He rescued me the day after father put me in the mental hospitle

Then he found your note

Oh Gaz why?

Why would you do this?

I miss you little sister

Eight years it has been eight years

Dad still doesn't talk to me

But he doesn't blame me either

Remember that kid who you met at the game store that one time?

He came to your funeral

He put his game slave 3 in your coffin I saw it when I came to say goodbye

Oh my little sister I miss you so much

* * *

><p>Master doesn't look the same today<p>

Maybe I will make him waffles

But then he yells at me

Oh I bet it is because of that girl

The one who danced with me

I miss her

She was nice to me and I think master liked her

But she stopped coming to school

Master said she left a far way away

After she left the big-headed boy came to live here

I think he misses her too

Every year they get real quiet and then go out together

They take flowers with them and tell me to stay and be good

I wish they would tell me where my Gazzy is

* * *

><p>Wow I still can't believe it<p>

Eight years ago tomorrow I saw the announcement in the paper

The girl I fell in love with that night

Most people think I am crazy

She almost killed me for a game but I fell in love with her over it

Well I guess love is stupid because I love her

* * *

><p>Four figures stood in front of a black Angel in a grave yard<p>

Each had their own thoughts

For each was a very different individual

First the middle aged man in a lab coat

Second a teenage boy with green hair and a game player in his hand

Third another teenage boy with a scythe haircut and a black trench coat on

And lastly a green alien that had grown as tall as a human teenager unusual for his race

* * *

><p>Oh my daughter<p>

I wish I had paid attention to you

I have taken time off to see your grave today

Your brother picked out the tombstone

It is an Angel

A beautiful Angel

I don't know why he painted it black though

I took the day off so I could come see it

I do this every year

I still don't know why your brother wasn't there

He moved out

He lives with the kid that he claimed was an alien

Oh my poor insane son

My poor, poor children

I wish your mother had been there she would have known what to do

Well I guess this is goodbye for this year

I will see you next year my daughter

* * *

><p>Her father just left<p>

Gaz, oh Gaz I finally learned your name

The day after you died

I finished your game for you your brother gave it to me

I use your name for all my high scores now

You still have the highest score in all the games

I will not let anyone else take that spot from you

So I make sure you have the high score

And I have the second highest

That way no one can beat you

Oh Gaz I was going to tell you how I felt but then you were gone before I could find you

I have to go someone just beat my score and I must make yours higher so that they cannot beat yours

Goodbye my love

* * *

><p>Gaz I wish that you could see this<p>

Dad took time off to come here

That boy likes you is here too

And even Zim came to see you

Gaz I miss you

Dad just left

Now that boy left he is playing that game you liked so much

Did you know that even Zim's robot misses you?

He asks about you sometimes

Gaz I wish it hadn't taken your death for all this to happen

Oh I miss you so much

* * *

><p>Her parental person just left<p>

So did the boy that told her brother that he liked her

Now Dib is crying

Humans and their emotions

I will never understand

I don't even understand why we are sitting in front of a statue that marks where her bones are

Well I guess it makes the humans Feel better

Zim must admit

It makes him feel better too

Like you are still here

But you are not and Zim wishes he knew what this feeling is

Well I guess I should take your brother home

We will see you next year

Goodbye Gaz

* * *

><p>Eight more years went bye and every year the black Angel saw the same four people sometimes there were more but every year those four always showed up<p>

* * *

><p>Well how did I do?<p>

I would really apericate it if you all reviewed

Thanks for reading, Luv

Fairy Girl

p.s. sory every one on alerts i noticed some majior spelling mistakes and had to fix them this is the last time i post this chapter though

p.p.s. i know this is late but surgery went well and i am out of my cast and my next surgery is set for Augest 2nd wish me luck


End file.
